


Adventures in Text Messaging

by greeny1710



Series: The Chaotic Trio verse [22]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, Angst, Anxiety, Character Study, Depression, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Sexting, Smut, Text messaging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:14:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27525190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greeny1710/pseuds/greeny1710
Summary: Through the course of the first two years of their relationship, Max and Daniel text. A lot.
Relationships: Daniel Ricciardo/Max Verstappen
Series: The Chaotic Trio verse [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1594924
Comments: 75
Kudos: 171





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is arguably just as dumb as Don't Sin on the Group Chat
> 
> Yes I have had to spend hours coding it again so pls make sure you have 'Show Creator Style' on so you can see the bubbles properly
> 
> **CW: Anxiety, Depression**
> 
> enjoy this chaos lmao

**September 2019**

Daniel   
  
**Today** 17:22  
Hi it’s Daniel Ricciardo. Hope you’re okay Max!   
  
Hi Daniel!   
  


— 

Daniel   
  
**Today** 12:34  
You look cute😉   
  
So do you!   
  


— 

Daniel   
  
**Today** 21:12  
Are you sure a movie is okay?   
  
Yeah sounds great!   
  
Okay I’ll pick you up at 4 x   
  
Can’t wait to see you x   
  


**October 2019**

Daniel   
  
**Today** 19:46  
You didn’t tell me it’s your birthday today!   
  
Oh yeah   
  
It’s my birthday   
  
HAPPY BIRTHDAY BEAUTIFUL BOY   
  
Thank you x   
  
**Today** 20:39  
Come to the front door   
  
What????   
  
Just come here x  
  
**Today** 22:43   
Thank you for coming over to see me and for the roses and liquorice, I don’t normally like my birthday but you made me feel special x   
  
Happy Birthday baby, I’m glad you like it, I’ll take you out for dinner soon if you like? Date and birthday celebration?xx   
  
I’d love that. Thank you💙   
  


**November 2019**

Daniel   
  
**Today** 02:39  
Do you want to know how my friends knew I was falling for you   
  
How?   
  
Because when I’d tell a joke and you was around, I’d always look at you first to see if you’d listened and reacted  
  
your jokes are shit though   
  
AND YET YOU KEEP COMING BACK FOR MORE   
  
no not really   
  
It’s more that you know where I live so you just keep turning up   
  
That’s very true   
  


\-- 

Daniel💙   
  
**Today** 15:24  
Not me in the middle of marks and Spencer’s like a bougie ass bitch sending a guy into the back to get me a very specific thing because I need it for my sanity   
  
What’s happened?   
  
Yesterday I yote my water bottle down the corridor at school and I broke the bottom so it’s leaking and this water bottle is very important to me   
  
Did you just use yeet in the past tense????   
  
THAT’S WHAT YOU TOOK FROM THAT?!   
  
THAT I USED THE PAST TENSE OF YEET AND NOT THAT IM EMOTIONALLY INVESTED IN MY WATER BOTTLE?!   
  
Oh no I already knew that   
  


**December 2019**

Daniel💙   
  
**Today** 17:34  
I just watched a video of a raccoon going down a drain pipe and he’s so CHONK and the drain is so THIN and I’m crying   
  
Babe are you okay?   
  
IM REALLY STRESSED AND CRYING BUT ITS ALRIGHT   
  
okay…   
  
CHONKY RACCOON DANIEL   
  
THE TRASH PANDA HAS SKILLS   
  
when was the last time you slept?   
  
IM NOT SURE   
  
Okay I’m coming over   
  
You need a hug and some sleep   
  
I DON’T NEED SLEEP   
  
I NEED ANSWERS   
  
HOW DID THE RACCOON GET DOWN THE DRAINAGE PIPE   
  
I’m not sure baby   
  
Dan   
  
Yes, my love?   
  
I want a pet raccoon   
  
no   
  
:(   
  


\-- 

Daniel💙   
  
**Today** 03:56  
Hey baby I know you’re sleeping   
  
But it’s 3:56 and I can’t sleep and you’re on my mind so I just wanted to tell you this. I’m so damn thankful every single day that you said yes when I asked you out. Sometimes I think this is all a dream, that the boy I fell for doesn’t actually want me back, but it’s not a dream. It’s real. It’s so damn real and it’s scary and weird sometimes but I wouldn’t swap it for the world.   
  
I’m falling so damn hard for you it’s unreal. It’s like everytime I hear your voice my heart stops and I get butterflies in my tummy and I can’t stop myself from smiling. I heard you the other day complaining to someone about some psychology thing (Milgram i think is how you spell it) and you were complaining about how unethical his work was and it was such a strange thing but it made me smile so much. You’re so adorable when you ramble on about stuff and your mind   
  
Shit Max your mind is amazing   
  
You’ve just got this amazing talent and beautiful way of seeing the world, and I know it scares you sometimes but you are amazing. You are funny, and beautiful, and hilarious, and so damn cheeky.   
  
I can’t believe how cheeky you are sometimes, it’s such a cute and adorable part of what makes you .. you! And I can’t wait to see where this adventure takes us   
  
I always see the little things about you that you hate or think aren’t important, and I can’t help but focus on them because they’re so perfect   
  
You’re so perfect   
  
You are the best thing to ever happen to me and I’m so damn lucky to have you  
I can’t wait to see you in the morning at school x   
  
  
**Today** 07:33   
I need you to know I woke up at 6am and immediately started crying when I read these. You are the best boyfriend in the world and I can’t wait to see you either. I’m not good with words, but I really care about you and you’re the best thing to ever happen to me too x   
  


**January 2020**

Daniel💙   
  
**Today** 02:09  
So wanna talk about the flat earth?   
  
Daniel it is 2am go to sleep  
  
**Today** 08:09  
So wanna talk about the flat earth?   
  
oh jesus Christ I thought I’d gotten out of this   
  
It just feels important   
  
Okay what do you have to say about flat earth  
  
Even with the earth being flat I can explain the existence of dinosaurs   
  
???????   
  
SO BASICALLY   
  
1\. The existence of the meteor: we all know this existed. However, the meteor was extremely influential in helping us create the world. The smashing of the meteor into the planet flattened aspects and caused it to spin rapidly through the air in a 360 degree fashion. This brings us onto the dinosaurs.   
  
2\. Dinosaurs: they exist. The way in which they became embodied into the ground was through this spinning of the earth. During this process, many dinosaurs flew off into outer space and this is why we believe aliens exist because there are infact beings in our extra terrestrial system (dinosaurs). However, the dinosaurs that became embodied into the ground happened through this spinning. As they fell off the earth during rotation, the force of the earth spinning smacked into the dinosaurs and killed them. This then caused them to become buried into the ground as all the other produce (plants, mud, sedimentary material etc.) also fell off the earth.   
  
3\. Fossils: for something that was buried a very long time ago, they’re very easy to find. This suggests that actually there can’t have been much that actually needed to be buried, therefore it is stacked higher in the earth’s crust and explains why very little of the earth was condemned to destruction by the meteor.   
  
Oh my jesus   
  
How much thought have you put into this?!   
  
I couldn’t sleep lmao   
  
And I ended up watching a documentary and I decided to see how plausible yet outlandish my theory could get   
  
Ngl you’ve got quite a few good points   
  
But please don’t tell me you actually believe it  
  
Oh no I know the earth is round, im not actually a flatearther   
  
But fkin hell it would be funny if it was, right? lmao   
  
You’d be single   
  
Okay maybe it wouldn’t be funny   
  


**February 2020**

Daniel💙   
  
**Today** 22:41   
Thinking about u rn   
  
What about👀   
  
Funnily enough not sex  
  
I’m thinking about us, laying on the sofa, cuddling with your head on my chest and my arms around you.  
  
Blanket over us because you get cold easily and watching movies late into the night with you in my sweatshirt to keep you warm  
  
Just sounds pretty perfect right now  
  
I wasn’t prepared for how adorable that was going to end  
  
Can we do that soon?   
  
Saturday night????   
  
Yessssss!!!💙💙💙   
  
It’s gonna be great baby💙  
  


**March 2020**

Daniel💙   
  
**Today** 14:58   
You’re in bio now right?   
  
Yeah?   
  
Wanna do a science experiment with me?   
  
What is it?   
  
You be the chicken   
  
I’ll be the egg   
  
We’ll find out who comes first   
  
I JUST SPAT MY WATER OVER THE TABLE  
  
FUCKING HELL DANIEL   
  
😂😂😂😂😂😂   
  
Perfetto   
  
S T O P   
  
How mad is Susie?   
  
**Today** 16:12   
I got my phone taken off me   
  
LMAO  
  
You’re a dickhead   
  
**Today** 19:15   
I just got an email from Susie telling me that I’m not allowed to text you during class anymore lmao   
  
HA  
  
KARMA BITCH   
  


\-- 

Daniel💙   
  
**Today** 03:33   
It’s really hard to want to stay alive sometimes   
  
I will, I always will   
  
But fuck this stupid darkness in my head is scaring me again   
  
I woke up my dad, btw, don’t worry  
  
I’m not on my own right now   
  
And I’m not texting you this at 3:33am to make you feel bad that you wasn’t awake   
  
I just want you to know that I love you. And I’m really grateful for you. You make the darkness a bit less shit. You make staying alive easier. You make everytbing better   
  
Everything’s shit again and I’m scared of it and I don’t want to bug you about thr ehit in my head but you told em to talk to you so I’m trying   
  
I need to talk to David, can you come with me? I need to get my workload decreased   
  
I was up until 2am working on it all and I’m stressing myself out and I’m scared dan   
  
I’m really ducking scared   
  
I didn’t eat dinner because I threw up so I’m eating plain pasta now   
  
Dad made me it and he’s sat with me and he put cars on   
  
He looks really tired and I feel so guilty but I know I can’t be on my own right now   
  
I’m so scared Dan   
  
  
Sometimes there’s all this darkness, right, and you see this small little flicker of light. And you run and you run and you run and you chase it but you can never catch it and it’s like with every step, you’re being pulled backwards. Like this invisible band on your waist that just drags and drags and no matter how hard you scream and beg, no one notices you’re struggling. I just want to be fucking normal and it’s so hard. I hate being a genius. I hate being smart. I hate being my Dads kid. I hage bring Chafles’ brother. I hate not loving myself when I know you love me.   
  
Sometimes I think you’re not real. That you’re just a figment of my imagination.   
I don’t know how someone so perfect cojkd love me the way you do.   
  
I wish I could hug you right now   
  
I love you so much   
  
I hope you sleep well and I’ll see you in the morning xxx   
  
Open the front door💙  
  
What?   
  
Open it, Max  
  


**April 2020**

Daniel💙   
  
**Today** 14:07   
How’s studying going?   
  
**Today** 19:22   
Oh I have made a grave mistake…   
  
Please don’t tell me you had a nap and only just woke up   
  
um   
  
D A N I E L   
  
Do you wanna come over and sleep at mine and help me study until 2am   
  
No bc I know ‘studying’ means making out   
  
pls   
  
FaceTime instead? I’m on Charles watch   
  
Ah okay yeah that’s fine we can do that   
  
I just really missed your face   
  
I really miss your face too💙   
  


\-- 

Daniel💙   
  
**Today** 19:33   
My parents are talking about putting a banana in a sandwich   
  
It’s either a euphamism about sex that I REALLY don’t want to ask more about or they’re genuienly going to eat a banana sandwich and I don’t know which is more terrifying   
  
A BANANA SANDWICH?!  
  
Nah that’s weird   
  
THAT’S WHAT I SAID  
  
Mum said she’s going to make u one   
  
on no   
  


\-- 

Daniel💙   
  
**Today** 13:00   
Jessica Alba is enough to make me question my sexuality   
  
Excuse me?   
  
https://vm.tiktok.com/ZSVLTL75/   
  
IVE BEEN WATCHING HER ON A LOOP FOR TEN MINUTES I CANT STOP SHES JUST SO ATTRACTIVE   
  
DAMN   
  
I KNOW   
  


**May 2020**

Daniel💙   
  
**Today** 21:09   
I need you   
  
What’s wrong?   
  
I need you Max   
  
Daniel what’s happened?   
  
Talk to me baby   
  
What’s wrong? What’s happened?💙   
  
Is this about why you had to go home?   
  
I’m going to call you💙   
  
**Today** 21:13   
Isä and I are on our way, I’ll be there soon x   
  
I love you, Daniel x   
  
**Today** 21:25   
We’re here💙   
  


**June 2020**

Daniel💙   
  
**Today** 23:14   
I can’t sleep   
  
Come sleep with me   
  
Are you sure?   
  
Yeah x   
  
Thank you, I’ll be there asap x   
  


\-- 

Daniel💙   
  
**Today** 08:36   
Wish me luck – final exam today and then I can curl into a ball and cry for the rest of the month x   
  
Good luck baby I’ll pray for you   
  
Well not pray, cause there’s only one thing I get on my knees for and that’s not it   
  
Sorry @ur nonna x   
  
I fucking love you lmao   
  


**July 2020**

Daniel💙   
  
**Today** 00:00   
HAPPY BIRTHDAY U OLD FUCKER   
  
That’s the nicest thing you’ve ever said to me :’)   
  
Okay wait no I just read your Instagram post and now im crying goddamit I love you so fucking much who gave you permission to be so fucking adorable   
  
💙💙💙💙   
  


\-- 

Daniiiiiiiiiiiel   
  
**Today** 08:37   
I want Kermit the frog   
  
I can’t steal you him that’s illegal and I’m too pretty for prison   
  
But you could buy me one   
  
there’s one on amazon for £15   
  
Only £15?????   
  
Yep   
  
You got anxiety prime?   
  
Amazon*   
  
Yeah I got both   
  
MAX💀💀💀  
  
lmao yeah I got prime   
  
Okay order it and I’ll transfer u the money   
  
That’s my depression cured now   
  
How much did therapy cost you?   
  
lmao   
  
like £16k for the therapy bc we went private bc waiting lists were too long and another like £1200 for my meds   
  
And yet I solved it in £15  
  
tbf your dick solves it for free   
  
DAMMIT   
  


**August 2020**

Daniiiiiiiiiiiel   
  
**Today** 10:39   
Would you break up with me if I grew a mullet   
  
Yes   
  
Okay thank you for your opinion   
  


\-- 

Dan-NIE   
  
**Today** 13:17   
Guess who just KILLED IT at the Mcdonald’s drive thru   
  
HELL YEAH BABY   
  
I didn’t stutter! No ‘uuuuuuuh’! She heard my order exactly! It was G R E A T AND I DON’T EVEN WANT TO PANIC OVER IT!!  
  
THAT’S MY BOY💙💙💙💙💙💙   
  


\-- 

Dan-NIE   
  
**Today** 11:36   
Plane landed okay x   
  
Have a great time baby !! send me swim short pics🥺   
  
lmao yes ofc I will xx   
  
Charles has already flirted with the pilot AND I DON’T EVEN KNOW HOW HE GOT TO THE PILOT JFC HOW IS THIS KID NOT BEING RUN OVER BY THE AEROPLANE   
  
He’s pretty   
  
Ex-fucking-scuse me bitch   
  
You’re prettier   
  
As I should be xxx   
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope u enjoyed this bc I am enjoying shitposting lmao
> 
> Kudos, comments & feedback always greatly appreciated💙
> 
> Tumblr is at [3303andmore](https://3303andmore.tumblr.com) xxx
> 
> **Requests are currently closed xx**


	2. Chapter 2

**September 2020**

Daniel💙   
  
**Today** 17:04   
I’m at your house  
  
Okay?   
  
Eating a bowl of cereal with Grace   
  
I??????   
  
Am confused   
  
It’s coco puffs   
  
But we don’t have coco puffs   
  
You did not, but your mum knows I like them so she bought them   
  
Did she buy any Weetabix?   
  
No   
  
WHY DOES MY MUM LOVE YOU MORE THAN SHE LOVES ME   
  
Because I’m adorable   
  
Yeah you’re not wrong   
  


\-- 

Daniel💙   
  
**Today** 13:34   
I want to curl your hair   
  
I’ll curl ur dick first   
  
Excuse me?   
  
The only stick you’re coming near me with is your penis you are NOT curling my hair   
  
You’re boring   
  
Boo hoo bitch   
  


\--

**October 2020**

My World💙   
  
**Today** 00:00   
Happy Anniversary angel, I can’t believe it’s been a year already. All the late night car rides, snuggling in bed, going for mcdonalds at 3am, exploring our relationship and London and getting to hold your hand and kiss you. Every day has been a blessing with you and even when we argue, I’m still so goddamn lucky to have you. You have been the best thing to ever happen to me. You’re smart, you’re funny, you’re beautiful, you’re my best friend. You’ve been there through a lot of shit over the last year and I’m sure it’s not quite what either of us expected, but even just getting to stay with you whilst my parents were splitting up and I could focus on my exams meant so much to me. I am eternally so grateful that you walked into my life and cried over cute dogs and cuddled into me on that first date (ngl I think about how scared you was but how adorable you looked snuggling into me all the time) and said yes. That you say yes to so much. You are such an amazing person, a strong fighter and life would be boring without you. You have such an amazing talent with the world and I cannot wait to see what chaos you bring. I love you, Max, happy anniversary💙   
  
HAPPY ANNIVERSARY! I can’t believe we made it a year! I’m still just as in love with you as I was last year and you’re the most important person in the world to me. You are perfect, amazing, really fucking smart, hot and talented (honestly I thank god every day that ur a football player bc YOUR LEGS HOT DAMN), you’re the funniest and most annoying person I know and I don’t really know how someone so perfect exists but you do. This still feels like a dream, like the boy I fell in love with all those years ago shouldn’t be my boyfriend now and I am literally counting down the hours until I can be in your arms again. I miss you so much and i love you so much. Thank you for being there through all the shit over the last year, you’re the strongest and most amazing person I know. I love you so fucking much, Daniel. I am the luckiest boy on the planet. Happy anniversary my love💙   
  


\--

My World💙   
  
**Today** 00:00   
HOT DOG   
  
FRENCH FRIES   
  
COME ON BABY   
  
TELL ME YOUR LIES   
  
UP DOWN   
  
SIDE TO SIDE  
  
THESE SKELETONS ARE NOW ALIVE  
  
DUH DUH DUH DUH DUH DUH DUH   
  


**November 2020**

The Most Annoying Person I Know   
  
**Today** 20:17   
What your favourite study tip   
  
What the actual fuck   
  
IM PROCRASTINATING   
  
Okay fine   
  
Always remember to stand up and stretch   
  
Take a walk   
  
And keep walking   
  
Until you reach the airport   
  
Then YEET YOURSELF ONTO A PLANE AND DON’T COME BACK   
  
But preferably take me with you x   
  
Always babe x   
  


\-- 

Baby🔥💙   
  
**Today** 23:43   
So….   
  
Recovered from that AWKWARD conversation with your parents yet?   
  
Dad has proceeded to give me SEVEN safe sex talks   
  
And CHARLES THE LITTLE FUCKING RAT   
  
Oh this is gonna b good   
  
FUCKING RATTED ME OUT ABOUT THE CUM ON MY TIE   
  
Oh god   
  
Oh it gets worse   
  
??   
  
DAD SENT ME A FUCKING LINK TO A WEPBAGE ABOUT SAFE BDSM PRACTICES   
  
HAHAHHAHAHAHA   
  
WHAT   
  
MAX IM WHEEZING   
  
I AM NOT OKAY   
  
I AM NEVER GOING TO LOOK MY ARENTS IN THE EYES AGAIN   
  
I GENUINELY WANT TO JUMP OFF A FUCKING BRIDGE   
  
I AM NEVER GOING TO BE ABKE TO COME TO YOUR HOUSE EVER AGAIN YOUR DADS ARE GOING TO MURDER ME   
  
tbf they’re probably going to quiz you on your research and whether you have learnt appropriate sex practices because my Dad is now too invested in my sex life   
  
tbf id rather your dad than charles   
  
Oh Charles is just horrified   
  
Which is quite hilarious tbh   
  
He saw the hickey on my collarbone and legit went ‘IS YOUR BOYFRIEND A FUCKING VAMPIRE WHY DID HE TRY TO EAT YOU’ and this is where my fatal flaw hit   
  
Oh my god what did you do   
  
I said ‘better he eats my collarbone than we discuss him sucking my dick right?’   
  
And he goes ‘oh Christ I thought you was gonna talk about him being near your butt’ and I says ‘oh he’s normally got his mouth down there too’ and Charles just screamed   
  
YOU CAN’T TELL YOUR BROTHER THAT OH MY GOD MAX   
  
YEAH I REALISED THAT IN RETROSPECT U TWAT   
  
I am officially moving to Australia   
  


**December 2020**

Baby🔥💙   
  
**Today** 20:49   
Remember it’s the BIG sports social tonight   
  
Yeah I know?   
  
I will be drinking a lot   
  
Okay?   
  
I get VERY affectionate when I’m drunk   
  
Oh okay   
  
**Today** 22:07   
I LIVE YOU AOLYO  
  
I love you too baby x   
  
YIUREW SO PRETYTT I CAN’T EBLIEVE YOU’RE MINE   
  
**Today** 00:03   
So im DRUNK   
  
AND I JUST CRIED TO SOMEONE I DON’T KNOW BAOU HOW U DONT LIVE WITH ME   
  
LIEE=K REALLY CRIED   
  
I MISS U SO MCUH   
  
**Today** 03:52   
I wish you was awake   
  
Im really drunk and I need to tel you two much I lveo you max   
  
Ur the best thhigs to ever happen f toe me   
  
**Today** 04:11   
I love alcohololololol   
  
**Today** 08:02   
How are you feeling?💙   
  
**Today** 11:47   
I regret everything   
  


\-- 

Delete the message without looking   
  
**Today** 18:56   
Max I am so sorry   
  


**January 2021**

Dan-eh   
  
**Today** 03:45   
AUSTRALIA IS LIKE U   
  
**Today** 08:19   
In what way?   
  
**Today** 10:59   
ITS HOT AS FUCK   
  
God you have such a beautiful way with words :’)   
  
I AM SO TIRED   
  
lmao jet lag smacked you?   
  
Jet lag bashed me in the face with a yurt and then reversed and ran me over nineteen times and then threw me into the pool just to make sure I am extra dead   
  
Nice nice   
  
You got a better tan yet?   
  
CAN YOU STOP BEING HORNY FOR TWO MINUTES LMAO   
  
Never baby💙   
  


**February 2021**

My World💙   
  
**Today** 21:39   
I know you’re probably sleeping but I really miss you and I’ve had the playlist on that you made me for the last two hours and just sobbing   
  
This song hit too hard right now   
  
https://open.spotify.com/track/1vNjkeVrYlT1w 0WCQN3fDP?si=uGoiB6JGSZSxMKftnVqMJw   
  
I miss you a lot too baby, I wish I could hug you right now. I promise, another six weeks and I’ll be home. I miss you so much darling xxxx   
  
I’m really proud of you, I just miss you so much   
  
I know, Maxy, I know. Believe me, baby, I miss you all the time   
  
You should be sleeping, it’s too early, you don’t need to deal with this, you have work, I don’t want you to be tired   
  
I’m not leaving you on your own whilst your upset. I have to get up soon anyway and I’d rather spend some time with you. I promise you’re more important to me baby x   
  
Tell me about work?   
  
Facetime me, I want to see you x   
  


**March 2021**

Douchebag🍆💙   
  
**Today** 20:23   
Did u hear about the chef that died?   
  
No??   
  
He pasta away   
  
I hope u pasta away   
  
:(  
  


\-- 

BOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOI   
  
**Today** 01:45   
DATE IDEA   
  
YOU   
  
ME   
  
CHARITY SHOP   
  
TEN POUNDS   
  
RANDOM OUTFIT CHALLENGE   
  
are you high?   
  
NO   
  
I HAD A RED BULL AT 9PM AND IT’S THE FKRST TIME SINCE J WAS SIXTEEN AND NOW IM WIRED THIS IS WHY I GOT BANNED FROM HTEM   
  
oh my jesus   
  


**April 2021**

Douchebag 🍆💙   
  
**Today** 22:34   
I did that thing again where I was reading the post of a footballer who doesn’t write in English and I thought I’d forgotten command of the English language   
  
Then I saw ‘show translation’ and I realised I am stupid   
  
You’ve only just realised that now?   
  


\-- 

Daniel💙   
  
**Today** 18:06   
I’m bored can we hang out?   
  
I’m not well   
  
Aww baby I’m sorry, what’s wrong?   
  
Anxiety   
  
Want to watch Frozen and cuddle?💙   
  
Dan I don’t want to do anything   
  
I know, I just don’t like you being on your own when you’re anxious   
  
You can just go to sleep on me, it’s alright, I just don’t want you to be alone if you’re not doing good   
  
We’re not doing anything   
  
Idk if you’re trying to talk about sex there or not but if you are I mean the plan was just to cuddle. I miss your face and I want to hang out. But if you seriously don’t want to it’s alright, cuddles are there if you want   
  
Serious?   
  
Yeah of course   
  
Please come over   
  
I’m on my way, I’ll grab you a milkshake and some fries from mcdonalds on my way xxx   
  
I don’t deserve you💙   
  


**May 2021**

Daniel💙   
  
**Today** 12:34   
Knock knock bitch   
  
What do you want   
  
I bought chicken nuggets   
  
Enjoy them???   
  
No   
  
I bought YOU chicken nuggets u twat   
  
OH   
  
omw down xxx   
  
I love you💙💙💙xxxxx  
  
I know💙   
  


\-- 

Daniel💙   
  
**Today** 19:38   
I had a croissant earlier and I genuinely can’t stop thinking about it   
  
Like legit   
  
That croissant >>>>>> everything else   
  
(Also not me spending way too long trying to remember whether it was < or > lmao)   
  
YOU DID AN A LEVEL IN MATHS   
  
tbh babe the only thing I remember from a-levels is that hand job I gave you in the toilets and you sitting on my lap so much the school nearly made it a rule that you can’t lmao   
  
Sometimes I question how you got an A in maths when you spent 90% of year thirteen with your mouth stuck on my neck   
  
I’m a mosquito   
  
Does that mean I can smack you away from me?   
  
Normally it’s me that does the smacking   
  
We can always spice shit up and I could smack your butt for a change👀👀   
  
tbf im more in need of a massage rn my legs hurt so bad lmao   
  
God you’re so old   
  
IM ONLY THREE MONTHS OLDER THAN YOU   
  
ok boomer   
  
M A X E M I L I A N R A I K K O N E N V E T T E L   
  
Oh look he can spell   
  
You’re fucking cheeky today   
  
Horny   
  
Ah fair   
  
Can’t even have a facetime fuck bc I need to finish this essay   
  
What’s it on?   
  
Dopamine and Parkinsons   
  
Need any help?   
  
Nah I’m good, we can facetime and hang tho?   
  
Sounds great!💙   
  


**June 2021**

Daniel💙   
  
**Today** 11:24   
I’m so mad at everyone and everything   
  
Fuck everyone   
  
How about I fuck you instead?   
  
NOT RIGHT NOW   
  
IM MAD   
  
Ever had angry sex?   
  
I DON’T KNOW HAVE WE?   
  
No   
  
THEN NO   
  
Angry sex is great sex   
  
OKAY FINE IS YOUR MUM IN   
  
No she’s out   
  
IM ON MY FUCKING WAY   
  


— 

Daniel💙   
  
**Today** 23:09   
GOD IM GOING TO FUCKING KILL THAT DEMONIC LITTLE BISTARD   
  
Charles?   
  
YES   
  
Why?   
  
I WANT TO PUNCH HIM IN THE THROAT REPEATEDLY WITH A KNIFE   
  
You can’t do that babe it’s illegal   
  
I WISH YOU GAVE ME MORE SUPPORT   
  
Sorry honey bunch xx   
  


**July 2021**

Daniel💙   
  
**Today** 16:09   
Can I tell you about the book I’m reading?   
  
Yeah of course!   
  
OKAY SO IT’S CALLED RED WHITE AND ROYAL BLUE, AND IT’S ABOUT THE US PRESIDENTAL CAMPAGIN AND THE CANDIDATE IS GOING TO BECOME THE FIRST FEMALE PRESIDENT AND HER SON ALEX (reminds me A LOT of Charles but we’ll come to that later) ENDS UP GETTING IN A FIGHT WITH HIS ARCH ENEMY THE PRINCE OF ENGLAND WHO IS CALLED HENRY (also idk if that’s a coincidence or if ppl just genuinely don’t realise Prince Harry’s actual name is Henry but still not important) AND NOW THEY HAVE TO BE FAKE BESTFRIENDS BC THEIR FAMILIES ARE LIKE ‘NAH YOU LITTLE SHITS YOU CAUSED A DIPLOMATIC ISSUE WE ARE GOING TO PRETEND YOU’RE FRIENDS’ AND YOU KNOW THEYRE GOING TO FALL IN LOVE WITH EACH OTHER AND IT’S JUST SO FUCKING GOOD   
  
Wait Prince Harry’s real name is Henry?!   
  
THAT’S WHAT YOU TOOK FROM THAT?!   
  
Yep   
  
**Today** 19:55   
Book Update: I want to die   
  
Oh no?! What’s happened??   
  
Hang on I’m going to call you bc ive got too many feelings rn   


**August 2021**

My Boy🔐💙   
  
**Today** 17:48   
We need to talk   
  
What’s wrong?   
  
Can we get Chinese food for dinner   
  
That’s what you want to talk about?   
  
Yeah   
  
Jfc yes we can get Chinese food for dinner   
  
This is why you’re my favourite boyfriend   
  
I hope I’m your only boyfriend   
  
Eh   
  
I’ll keep you on your toes with that one   
  
Oh okay I just won’t get you your Chinese food   
  
FUCK   
  
YOU’RE MY ONLY BOY FOREVER AND ALWAYS   
  
Thought so😏😉   
  
I hate you   
  
Your favourite snacc is now on his way, see you in an hour x   
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> December seems like fun right :) 
> 
> Kudos, comments & feedback always greatly appreciated💙
> 
> Tumblr is at [3303andmore](https://3303andmore.tumblr.com) xxx
> 
> **Requests are currently closed xx**


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **CW: Sexting, Daddy Kink (lmao), implied disordered eating**

**September 2021**

My Boy🔐💙   
  
**Today** 04:07   
Did u know if u rearrange the letters in New Hampshire u get ‘heh penis warm’   
  
**Today** 08:53   
Why the fuck did you text me that at 4am   
  
**Today** 15:29   
Well I wasn’t going to text you it when you was awake was I?   
  
You’d yell at me   
  
BITCH I’LL YELL NOW IF YOU WANT   
  
How did you even find that out jfc Daniel   
  
Instagram   
  
Of course it was fucking instagram   
  


\-- 

Daniel   
  
**Today** 07:52   
I am doing my first food shop today with my flatmates   
  
And I am like 95% anxious   
  
Better than 100%! I know it’s really scary and you and food can be difficult, but you know what you like and if they’re dicks you can just fuck off   
  
Where are you going?   
  
Tesco   
  
Okay you know tesco, you know what to get. You only need a bit of stuff anyway because your Dads did your food shop for you, didn’t they?   
  
Yeah im only going to get pasta, milk and bread kinda stuff, but I’m just shitscared   
  
I know baby, but it’ll be alright, you’ve got this💙   
  


**October 2021**

Daniel   
  
**Today** 19:06   
Have you eaten today   
  
No   
  
Why   
  
Forgot   
  
Okay go and make dinner please   
  
No   
  
Why   
  
I don’t want to eat   
  
I don’t care   
  
I don’t want you to die   
  
So go and make dinner please   
  
**Today** 19:39   
I made dinosaur shaped chicken, smiley faces and spaghetti hoops   
  
I’m really proud of you baby💙 I know it’s hard but you’re doing really well   
  
Can you facetime me and eat with me?   
  
Of course, call me once you’re set up💙   
  


**November 2021**

Daniel   
  
**Today** 05:33   
Do you ever think about how the self is a social construct and you could easily dismantle your whole personality and rebuild it into something more society appeasing or societally destructive   
  
Max it’s 5am go the fuck to sleep   
  
Okay let me know your thoughts when it’s a better time   
  


\-- 

DamnYELL   
  
**Today** 11:34   
Don’t open this in public   
  
https://vm.tiktok.com/ZSQccUFL/   
  
But you’d look stunning   
  
**Today** 14:27   
Is that a corset?   
  
👀👀   
  
Maybe  
  
Only if you’re the one who ties it up x  
  


**December 2021**

Daniel💙   
  
**Today** 22:36   
So I was just outside with Freddie right, taking him for his late night wee   
  
And I hear this guy, one of the neighbours, sneeze   
  
And out of instinct, I go ‘bless you my child’   
  
I don’t know why I added the ‘my child’ but I did   
  
And this guy, bless him, he must’ve been so confused   
  
Very timidly goes ‘thank you… God?’   
  
OH MY GOD   
  
yes that’s me   
  
YOU SCARED A GUY SO BADLY HE THOUGHT YOU WERE GOD?!   
  
In his defence it was very dark and if you heard this tiny little voice call out ‘bless you’ you’d be terrified enough to think it’s God   
  
I can’t believe you’re using your dog for nefarious purposes😂   
  


**January 2022**

Daniel💙   
  
**Today** 00:03   
Are you awake   
  
Yeah why?   
  
I’m so fucking horny   
  
like can’t sleep bc all I can think about is ur dick horny   
  
Seriously?   
  
I CAN’T HELP IT   
  
Do you want me to call you?   
  
or we could   
  
👉🏼👈🏼 sext??   
  
That would work better👀   
  
Okay   
  
Tell me what ur doing right now   
  
I’m in my bed, wearing your white ric3 t-shirt   
  
What about ur legs, princess?   
  
I’ve not got anything on them   
  
You naughty boy   
  
Where’s your panties Max   
  
I took them off when I started touching myself   
  
You did what   
  
You took too long to reply   
  
I’m horny Daddy   
  
What did you touch   
  
My cock and my hole   
  
and what was you thinking about   
  
Our first anniversary   
  
And ur cock in my mouth as I rode that dildo   
  
I love being used by you   
  
Little fucking slut aren’t you   
  
God I love you so much   
  
Are you touching yourself   
  
No Daddy   
  
Good boy   
  
My good boy aren’t you   
  
It’s okay, get your lube and get your hole nice and wet for me   
  
I’m wet   
  
Start circling your hole but don’t put your fingers in yet   
  
Are you touching yourself now?   
  
No   
  
Good boy   
  
Push you finger into your hole and start fucking yourself   
  
shit   
  
good   
  
so good   
  
Fuck yourself harder baby   
  
Can I add   
  
Manners   
  
Please   
  
Good boy   
  
Yes you can   
  
How u feeling?   
  
Unfulfilled   
  
Go and get one of your dildos   
  
Got it?   
  
Yep   
  
Which one?   
  
Purple   
  
Okay good   
  
Get it wet   
  
It’s wet Daddy   
  
Push your hand up your t-shirt and play with your beautiful little nipples baby as you tease the head around your perfect little hole   
  
God I can hear you now   
  
Just whimpering and begging to be filled   
  
Desperately wanting to push back onto that cock and get it in you   
  
That’s what you want isn’t it you little whore   
  
Yes Daddy   
  
Need it   
  
Please   
  
Not gon last   
  
Push it in, princess. Take it slow, don’t you dare start fucking yourself yet   
  
It’s in me  
  
How does it feel   
  
Not as good as your cock   
  
But good   
  
Keep touching your nipples Maxy, and start fucking yourself   
  
I’m so hard Daddy   
  
Me too baby   
  
Are you touching yourself   
  
Yes, darling boy   
  
I’m so hard knowing you behave so well for me   
  
You’re the best, Maxy   
  
Fuck yourself baby   
  
Imagine it’s my cock   
  
Think about how good I fuck you when I bend you over your desk and fuck you so hard you cum numerous times without me even needing to touch your pretty dick   
  
You are so perfect, Max   
  
Your cock, your mouth, you ass, it’s all perfect   
  
And all mine   
  
That dildo in your ass may be yours but we all know it’s my cock you want   
  
Daddy   
  
What do you need baby   
  
Need to cum   
  
Do you?   
  
Do you really?   
  
Yes   
  
Is the cock stretching you enough   
  
It’s okay   
  
What do you mean by ‘its okay’   
  
Its not as good as yours   
  
I feel full but it would be better with you   
  
I know baby and I’ll fuck you real soon   
  
Let’s get you off baby boy   
  
Pls   
  
Pls dan   
  
You want to cum baby?   
  
Please   
  
Pull your t-shirt up and cum all over your pretty abs for me   


_Max sent a photo_  
 _Daniel sent a photo_

Well that was fun   
  
You’ve still got the dildo in your ass omg   
  
Yeah I gotta shower now   
  
Bye   
  
Max  
  
Max  
  
MAX  
  
MAX EMILIAN   
  
ARE YOU TAKING THE DILDO TO THE SHOWER   
  
MAX  
  
ANSWER YOUR FUCKING PHONE   
  
MAX  
  
OH MY GO   
  
D  
  


_Max sent a photo_

Jesus fucking Christ   
  
Am dead   
  
You’re welcome xxx   
  
Thank you for that btw, ily xxx   
  
I love you too baby boy im glad you had fun x   
  


**February 2022**

Daniel💙   
  
**Today** 18:27  
Sometimes I have this desire to ask strangers on the internet to adopt me   
  
And then I remember my childhood and I’m like ‘bruh do you really wanna go through that again’  
  
👁👄👁   
  


**March 2022**

Mr Annoying Face   
  
**Today** 07:34  
Yo   
  
What   
  
You’ve seen transformers right?   
  
Yes?   
  
Who would you fuck, Bumble Bee or Optimus Prime?   
  
What the fuck   
  
Answer the question   
  
IM NOT ANSWERING WHETHER ID FUCK A CAR OR NOT   
  
no no no   
  
I’m asking if you’d fuck Bumble Bee or Optimus Prime   
  
There’s a difference   
  
And that difference is…?   
  
They can talk   
  
I’m breaking up with you   
  
I’d fuck bumblebee, he’s innocent, like u   
  
…   
  


**April 2022**

Daniel💙  
  
**Today** 01:57   
What’s your thoughts on Camden?   
  
It’s alright, don’t mind it. You seen anything nice there?   
  
I may have found an inexpensive penthouse   
  
And I don’t know if I trust it or not   
  
Send me it   
  
https://www.rightmove.co.uk/properties/74037831#/  
  
Its decent but it’s very long, I know it’s cheap for a penthouse but I don’t trust it either   
  
It’s not that much cheaper than some 3 bed properties we’ve seen anyway so like ??? Not sure how I feel   
  
Yeah I get weird vibes from it   
  
https://www.rightmove.co.uk/properties/95902520#/   
  
Have a look at this one   
  
Don’t mind it, defo one to consider. Decent size tbh, do u know uni distance?   
  
20 for me, 30 for you   
  
Hmm not bad then   
  
Not bad for £600 a week but I wish it had an island lmao   
  
Why do u want an island???   
  
No idea, just gives me rich people vibes and I want it   
  
But you are rich people…   
  
Yeah but the island really cements it   
  
Hang on let me send u this one   
  
https://www.rightmove.co.uk/properties/53869510#/   
  
£65,000 A WEEK   
  
WHAT THE SHIT   
  
lmao guess that’s a bit expensive?   
  
BOI I MAY HAVE A LOT OF MONEY BUT NOT ENOUGH THAT WE CAN AFFORD TO BE SPENDING £65K A WEEK   
  
But it overlooks Hyde Park   
  
BABE NO   
  
https://www.rightmove.co.uk/properties/74996925#/   
  
This one? It’s Shoreditch and £577 a week   
  
Ooh that’s nice   
  
Definitely one to put on the shortlist   
  
https://www.rightmove.co.uk/properties/86426749#/   
  
Ops?   
  
Not bad   
  
I like that it’s two bedrooms bc room for Charles to stay over if he wants   
  
It’s not far from unis either (25 for me, 20 for u), decent area   
  
https://www.rightmove.co.uk/properties/74922552#/   
  
Oh my god   
  
I love it   
  
It’s got a balcony!! And an island!!   
  
3 bedrooms and parking too   
  
Uni check?   
  
20 mins for me, 30 for u. same as the Camden place   
  
But it’s Westminster this one?   
  
Yeah   
  
Dan I really like it   
  
Me too, it’s really nice   
  
It’s a bit more expensive bc it’s £795 a week but it’s a really good location babe. And it does have a balcony, double oven, island, 3 bedrooms AND parking so it’s got everything we wanted and more   
  
How far from the school you’re placed at?   
  
35ish? Pretty standard unless we went for the one in Shoreditch, that ones closer to both unis and my school   
  
But I really like this one too Max   
  
I do too   
  
And we wouldn’t really have to do much to change it to fit us   
  
Yeah it’s pretty great the way it is   
  
Want me to email the estate agents?   
  
Yep! I think we’ve found it💙   
  
It’s just hit me how real this all is   
  
Like we’re going to move in together next year   
  
We’re going to have an apartment   
  
And not just for the year, but for a long time   
  
Everything’s changing Max, we’re growing up!💙   
  
I’m so lucky to be doing this with you💙   
  
Believe me baby I’m the lucky one💙   
  
And that’s the email sent! I can’t believe how real it’s becoming💙   
  


**May 2022**

Daniel💙  
  
**Today** 14:56   
Serious issue   
  
What’s up?   
  
I can’t stop thinking about you   
  
And I’m meant to be revising but you’re stuck on my mind   
  
Want a facetime revision date?   
  
Can we have facetime sex later?   
  
😂😂😂   
  
Yes baby, but let’s do some revision together first bc at least then when we’ve have FaceTime sex neither of us will feel guilty for not revising   
  
Wow look at u and ur good ideas   
  
I know baby, give me fifteen minutes tho im at tesco lmao   
  
phone sex in the middle of the grocery store???   
  
inch-resting   
  
NOT A KINK WE ARE GOING TO INVESTIGATE THANK YOU MAX EMILIAN   
  


**June 2022**

Daniel🔥💙  
  
**Today** 15:04   
I’m so thirsty   
  
In what way?   
  
Like do you need water or dick?   
  
Probably both   
  
Hell yeah   
  
Go suck aqua man’s dick   
  
This did not go in my favour   
  


**July 2022**

Daniel🔥💙  
  
**Today** 07:34   
Is that you that’s just got in?   
  
Yes   
  
Can you bring me up a tea and some toast please   
  
What do I get in return   
  
I’ll suck your dick   
  
BLESS   
  
Yeah no problem   
  
Youre the best xxx   
  


— 

Daniel🔥💙  
  
**Today** 01:34   
I should be sleeping right now but all I can think about is how excited I am to go on this life journey with you   
  
You’re my best friend, my boyfriend, the boy I want to spend the rest of my life with, and I love you so much   
  
I am eternally the luckiest boy in the world💙   
  
Love you so much baby x   
  


**August 2022**

Daniel💍💙  
  
**Today** 11:17   
I just bought five cushions for the apartment   
  
I don’t know why   
  
I’m in ikea   
  
HELP   
  
WHY ARE YOU IN IKEA UNSUPERVISED YOU KNOW YOURE NOT ALLOWED   
  
do they have any cacti btw?   
  
Yes   
  
ooooh lets get some for the apartment   
  
Also have a look at the doormats   
  
Yeah I got that grey one we was looking at   
  
Okay I’m going Tesco with dad later so I’m gonna get the quilt and I saw a blanket that goes with the vibes for the bedroom   
  
WAIT   
  
YOU BOUGHT FIVE CUSHIONS?! DANIEL WE ALREADY HAVE A LOAD   
  
I KNOW BUT THEY FIT OUR COLOUR SCHEME   
  
fucking hejl   
  
Okay but we need to make a list   
  
Don’t act like you’ve not already got a google spreadsheet of everything we’ve bought for each room in the house and what we still need (including plants)   
  
Don’t call me out   
  
Want me to send you the link?   
  
😂😂😂   
  
Yes please lmao   
  
I can’t believe we get the keys in less than a month   
  
I know!   
  
I can’t wait to start this next chapter with you💙   
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's a wrap. Honestly this was so much fun to write, it was so dumb and I miss spending three hours looking at apartments in London already
> 
> Kudos, comments & feedback always greatly appreciated💙
> 
> Tumblr is at [3303andmore](https://3303andmore.tumblr.com) xxx
> 
> **Requests are currently closed xx**


End file.
